Not Sure
by TheIceCream
Summary: Bella has a troubled past and is living with her brother Emmet when a new family comes to town.


**An-hey sorry if this sucks I have terrible grammar and spelling and the "O" key on my computer is hard to press so sorry if any O's are missing.**

Stories usually begin by the introduction of the main character, fallowing the dilemma and setting. At the moment I am a struggling author, if you could even call me that. Truthfully, I am a lonesome high school freshman with nothing better to do on a Friday night than write down how pathetic and lonely her life is in her small leather notebook. Now think, what if I didn't tell you my name or the features of my appearance? Or the current state of my social life? Or what exactly my problem is? This way you would be unable to judge me. But, in the end all stories start the same, by stereotype. So that's exactly how I shall write in my notebook. I shall simply tell you my story. I may not be worth writing about, but those who have become near and dear to me in the last year most certainly are. But I must warn you, to hear about them you must hear about me. And for that I am truly sorry.

My chestnut hair fans in thick ringlets around my pale bony face. My body lies limply in my bed, which has a medal head board that emerges from its bulky legs. Medal roses seem to float against the black of my wall. I pull my body up and strain my neck to gaze out the window so I will be able to decipher the weather that Mother Nature has thrown upon us for the weekend. The sun struggles to break through the clouds. The clouds win the battle, leaving rare moments of being able to enjoy what could be the only day for weeks that the green mossy cheeks of Forks, Washington remain untouched by God's tears. This fact however does not stop me from slipping on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my brother Emmet's old overly large black hoodie. I walk to the mirror hoping that the image would change. A a pink scar runs from my right temple to my outer jaw. I pull out my cover up to find that I have none left leaving my scar exposed to the world. "Bella" Emmet calls from down stairs.

"Coming" I sigh making my way down the stairs, my right cheek pressed into my shoulder. I find Emmet standing in front of the open front door, but I don't look up still hiding my scar.

"Bells" Emmet whispers taking a stance in front of me while prying my cheek from my shoulder. He gasps as do two others from the door way. "I thought that went away" he says in a soft voice.

" I have to go get some more cover up" I say finally looking up at the people standing in the door way. I find myself looking at a little pixie like girl and to put it simply a god. Emerald eyes gazed into mine and I couldn't help but stare. I don't know how long we were looking at each other but I was brought out of my haze by Emmet clearing his throat.

"Bells, this is Alice and Edward,they're the new neighbors. I was wondering if you could show them around town." He asked.

" Ya sure whatever." I answered reluctantly. Not meeting his eyes. I slipped my money and cell phone in my back pocket and grabbed my keys mumbling a,"come on" to Edward and Alice. We hopped in my car Edward in the front Alice in the back. "do you mind if we pick up my friend on our way out?"I asked. They both agreed and I began making my way to Jaspers house. Once I arrived I hoped out of the car and went to the door. Before I could knock jasper stepped out and slammed the door behind him. "Bad morning?" I asked as he enveloped me in a tight hug wrapping his arm around my waist and nodding. He wasn't surprised to see my scar for he was the only one to see it on a regular basis. Jasper and I had an odd relationship, we had dated but we discovered we were better as friends though more than often people assume we are a couple but we thought of each other as family. We made our way to the car his arm now draped across my shoulders and his other hand tracing my scar soothingly.

"New neighbors?" Jasper questioned as he caught sight of the people in the car. I nodded as we reached the car and jumped in the driver seat as jasper took a seat next to Alice in the back.

" This is Jasper" I said and Edward visibly stiffened.

" So are you guys like going out?" Alice asked, as Jasper and I laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement. "I take that as a no"she said.

"That's correct" I confirmed. And Edwards stiff posture relaxed immediately. I kept glancing at Edward through the corner of my eyes appraising his godly like features. He wore a tight black shirt that made it clear that he was well built. His arms were muscular and large though not as large as Emmet's. And from what I could tell he was appraising me as well though I'm not worth appraising.

"So were are we going?"Alice asked. As Jasper stared at her with an open mouth. I chuckled at Jasper and he shot me a glare.

" The mall" I stated and she let out an exited yelp to which I rolled my eyes. The car ride continued with pointless questions being thrown at one another. I was fine with this until Alice asked,

"were did you get that scar?"On reflex I brought my face to my shoulder to hide it.

"Alice" Edward said exasperated.

"No it's fine, I was in a car accident" I said and they both responded with an oh.

"why do you live with your brother?" Alice asked and I felt Jaspers hand massage my shoulders relaxing me.

" My parents died in the car accident" my voice was shaky and soft. They both dropped there heads and mumbled an apology. I shook my head and said " It's fine" but they both remained silent and now looked at me with pity. " would you stop looking at me like that!" I most nearly yelled and Jasper rubbed my shoulders harder calming me as I looked at there shocked faces and said " sorry just don't treat me different that you would have if I hadn't told you that." they both agreed and we continued to ask one another questions just less personal ones.

**Read and review please I am not apposed to constructive criticism just no flames please. **


End file.
